Mistletoe
by klscastle
Summary: Naughty Holiday Fluff. I call them as I see them. Merry Christmas Castle Lovers! PS: I might be persuaded to continue this through the holidays...;- Working on a sequel to this one now for Christmas 2012


_Disclaimer: They're not mine, but they do what I say they have to - if only that worked with real people._

_A/N: Naughty Holiday Fluff. A one shot. _

Mistletoe

There were only two days left before Christmas and the sound of holiday music echoed throughout the precinct, elevating morale to a much higher level than had existed earlier in the day, for it was seven pm and the 12 precinct's Christmas party had officially begun. Spirits were lifted in direct correlation to punch filled glasses and Secret Santa gifts were disbursed, bringing with them a variety of amusing observations, blushes and comments.

Although some poor souls were obligated to remain on duty, counting down the hours till their shifts ended, those who were off-shift were getting down and funky with it, and thoroughly enjoying themselves. It was time to let loose, party and share some well-deserved time off with their comrades.

Christmas time typically brought more than the usual amount of lunatics and homicidal maniacs out from under their rocks and this year was no exception. Those who'd worked this past week were desperately in need of some down time. This party was the perfect escape.

The buffet table was filled with an amazing selection of delicious food, the entire floor was decorated to the nines, Christmas tree included, and laughter could be heard throughout the precinct.

Kate, Lanie, and the boys were hanging out in the main room together, partaking of the food and booze, and sharing stories of Christmases past. Ryan had them in stitches with his tale of one Christmas when he was forced to handcuff himself to a suspect because the guy kept trying to flee. The funny part was the guy was dressed up as Santa in drag and kept hitting on him. It turned out to be a practical joke from an old buddy of his, but now guys in a Santa suits give him the creeps.

Amidst the laughter, Kate excused herself to get some fresh coffee and slipped into the break-room for a quick refill. She was wondering where Castle was since he left a few hours ago to go home and change. He was supposed to have come back for the party by now. He should be here for this, she thought. He belongs here now.

She refilled her cup and turned around to leave, only to bump into and come face to face with the big man himself, Kris Kringle. She found herself trapped between Old Saint Nick and the counter with nowhere to run. She didn't miss the mischief in his eyes, nor the twinkle. As it turns out Santa was about 6' 1", had the sexiest blue eyes she'd ever seen, and even through the fake white beard she had to admit he really was ruggedly handsome. It came as no surprise he'd showed up in a Santa suit. Knowing him, she'd bet he probably even owned it.

He grinned at her and she found herself grinning right back. His eyes forced her to look up. Mistletoe. She should have known. He was dangling it above her head. Her heart gave a little flutter and familiar butterflies danced in her belly from the implications. She was happier to see him than she'd ever admit and not at all appalled by what he was suggesting.

She'd been interested in plenty of men over the years, but she never felt like this before. He'd only just left the precinct a couple of hours before but she'd missed him. She wonders at this crazy power he has over her.

She was feeling pretty playful, maybe it was the punch. Maybe it was just him. He was definitely rubbing off on her - and against her, her traitorous mind giggled, for apparently, even through the suit she could sense that Santa had brought his North Pole with him tonight. He leaned closer to her ear, gave her a dangerously sexy "Ho, Ho, Ho" then said in what she would forever label his "I want you" voice, that he'd heard she was a very good girl. Then he asked her what she wanted for Christmas this year.

All sorts of things ran through her mind and world peace was not one of them.

She wouldn't admit it in a million years, but the suit was a turn on from the get go. She hoped he really did own it because, maybe not this year, but sometime in the future she'd like to see him pull it out of his bedroom closet again for other uses.

She decided to bring the bedroom voice. What the hell. Play with a little fire. It's the holidays.

"Why Santa…I have been a very, very good girl this year, but I could be naughty if you want me to." She said. Well, that shut him up.

She relished the fact that she could surprise him.

"What's that you have there, Santa?" she asked innocently, pointing to the mistletoe he was still dangling.

Come on Castle, be a good boy and play along she dared with her eyes.

It's a little known fact that Santa is a soprano. At least he was until he recovered and cleared his throat.

"Why, it's Mistletoe, little girl." He stuttered. "Do you know what mistletoe is used for?" He said, finally playing along and using his words in an alto voice.

Good boy.

"Why no Santa, I don't. What _is_ it used for?" She dared him again, getting lost in his eyes.

Well now, this was unplanned. When he first found her alone in the break-room, he was only intending to trick her into a little smooch, figuring he wouldn't get any further than her cheek. He should have known better. She was always surprising him, his Kate. Still, he needed some sort of confirmation. He wanted so badly to believe she was serious. He realized he never wanted anything more and if she pushed him away, he'd be crushed.

He braced himself for the worst, but when he looked into her eyes, what he saw was hope and desire. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for since he'd met her.

Who would have thought that a little piece of greenery with a red ribbon dangling could be so powerful? This was turning out to be the best idea he'd ever had and he made a vow right there, to carry it around with him all year.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than tell you." He said feeling braver. "Are you up for a demonstration?"

"You talk too much, Santa..." Kate whispered putting her arms around his neck, as her fingertips played with the little hairs on the base of his neck. "A better question would be - are you "up" for it?" she added with a raised eyebrow.

There's the confirmation he was looking for. Plus - a challenge to boot. Everybody knows Santa loves a good challenge. I mean, only one day a year to deliver all those presents. Sheesh!

No more games. He was going to do this before she came to her senses.

Without further ado, he pulled her closer, his hands around her waist. She had to feel what she did to him, but he was beyond caring.

His lips attacked her mouth with a passion that surprised them both. It was better than he ever dreamed.

His hot tongue teased and tasted her lips, and she eagerly opened up for him, determined to give as good as she got. Tongues merged, caressed, dueled. Their bodies were on fire. He was delicious and she was savoring him. She was sweet - his new favorite Christmas candy.

In a flash, he had her pressed firmly up against the now closed break-room door, his leg between her parted legs, and his mouth now on her neck. The door had closed loudly, startling them for a moment.

They probably should have shut it first, the thought flitters across both their minds, before deciding it's too late and they don't care. They're not stopping now and they don't give a damn who knows about it. Everyone thinks they're sleeping together already anyway.

In a moment of agitation, he rips off the hat and white beard he forgot to remove prior, she chuckles and he gives himself a mental slap that he'd been kissing her with the thing still on. He can be quite the Romeo.

He couldn't wait to take the rest of the outfit off. He couldn't wait to take her to his bedroom.

If there weren't a ton of people outside the door she would have had him take her right there on the break-room table.

She continued to nibble and suck on his ears as his lips made his way down her neck finally finding her mouth again. His scent was driving her crazy. They dueled for control not really caring who won, again forgetting where they were.

Her knees started to give out but he held her up with strong arms. She felt safe, it felt right, and she finally let herself go. All the worries, the fears, the doubts, she could feel them dissolving away. She would be ok. They would be ok. This is the way it was supposed to feel. It was perfect. Her heart was lighter.

They came up for air only because they had to. They were both breathing heavy. Still holding her, he brought his lips to her forehead and she closed her eyes. He pulled back to look at her and grinned watching for her reaction. She opened her eyes, glanced up at him and grinned back. She'd been thoroughly kissed he could tell and she looked – he decided on "happy". He was relieved, she could tell and she felt guilty he'd even had to worry about it. She planned to rectify that.

"That was only supposed to be a kiss on the cheek." he confessed, the first spoken words since he'd kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Castle." Kate said not removing her arms from around his neck, making sure he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"Merry Christmas, Kate." He said smiling before he brought his mouth down to kiss her again.

A/N: _This popped into my head as I searched high and low for our missing mistletoe. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I'd love a quick review. _


End file.
